Makeup Challenge
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mini fic basado en un hecho real de una amiga mia. Es gracioso, leanlo para entender a que me refiero/ Humor Humor everywhere xD


Era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela para exorcistas, una chica de pelo corto castaño con orejas y cola de gato pegadas a su cuerpo caminaba junto a su mejor amigo demonio al salón de clases. al llegar la chica estaba por entrar pero el chico se quedo en su lugar sin moverse.

Neko: Vamos Rin, tenemos que entrar a clases

Rin: N-No quiero entrar, se van a reír de mi (se tapa la cara)

Neko: Nee! Nadie se va a reír de vos. ahora entra!

Rin: No quiero!

Neko (lo toma del brazo): Vamooooos!...(se le ocurrió una idea) escucha, te prometo que borro el maquillaje de tu cara cuando lleguemos a casa

Rin: No se porque accedí a eso

Neko: En realidad no accediste, perdiste 4 partidas en el UNO así que tienes que cumplir con el reto si o si xD

Rin: Bien, vamos a clases

Entramos al salón, Rin llevaba su mano en la cara para que nadie lo viera.

Shiemi: Le pasa algo a Rin?

Neko: Eh? No, No, no es nada...jejje no se siente bien es todo.

Shiemi: Quiero ver que le pasa

Neko: Te digo que no es nada!

Bon (se acerca): Neko, muéstranos que le pasa a Rin

Neko: Aaaa...O-Oke, solo si prometen no reírse de el...

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Le hice una seña a Rin para que se quite la mano de la cara, se nego, entonces lo hice yo y mostre lo que le habia hecho ayer por la noche.

Bon (aguantando la risa): Q-Que rayos te hiciste en la cara Rin?

Shiemi: T-Te ves gracioso...

Izumo: jajajajja...que risa me da

Rin: Porque no se lo preguntan a ella (me señala)

Izumo (me ve): se puede saber que le hiciste a Rin? (deja de reírse)

Yo: Estooo...E-Es una larga historia.

_*Flashback*_

Era de noche, las 19:30 aproximadamente, estaba en mi cuarto aburrida sin saber que hacer, tuve una idea, abrí mi mochila (en la que lleve mis cosas el 1er día de clases) y saque una caja de cartas con el nombre "UNO" al ver la caja me dieron ganas de jugar al UNO aunque sean 4 partidas rápidas con un reto. No queria hacerlo sola, fui a la habitación de Rin y Yukio-Sempai, encontré a Rin.

Yo: Riin!

Rin: Eh? (me ve) Hola Neko

Yo: Holi! estoy aburrida...quieres jugar al UNO?

Rin: Claro, me enseñas? no se jugar.

Le explique las reglas del juego y saque las 4 cartas de comodín dejándolas en la cama (nos sentamos en el suelo para jugar)

Rin: Porque quitas las cartas de comodín?

Yo: Porque en este juego es trampa

Rin: Eh?

Yo: Estoo...es un juego con un reto, el que gana le maquilla la cara al perdedor, tenemos 4 partidas para jugar y si pierdo las 4 partidas me maquillas la cara a mi y si yo gano te maquillo la cara a vos xD

Rin (piensa): Espero que le pueda ganar xD

* * *

Mas tarde terminamos de jugar 3 partidas y yo estaba ganando, Rin a penas logro ganarme en la 2da partida y no le estaba yendo muy bien que digamos.

Yo: Esta es la ultima partida, acordate de lo que te dije antes

Rin: Si, si...empezamos a jugar

Empezamos a jugar la 4ta partida, yo tire mi ultima carta al piso.

Yo (grito): UNO! GANE! (me levanto) Quédate acá, ahora vuelvo

Dicho esto salí de la habitación dejándolo solo y al rato volví con una cajita llena de maquillajes y esas cosas.

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Yo: Y bueno...eso fue lo que paso, cuando termine de maquillar a Rin me quedo como el Guason de Batman versión puta barata xD (Feel Like ElRubiusOMG)

Todos se ríen por la historia que conté incluyéndome, la verdad me preocupaba pero a la vez no podía negar que era algo gracioso.

Las clases pasaron y mas tarde entro Yukio-Sempai al ver a Rin se quedo un poco sorprendido

Yukio: Oigan, me pueden explicar que le paso a Okumura?

Yo: aaaah...Es queee...jejeje es algo gracioso Sem, es decir Sensei, anoche perdió 4 partidas del "UNO"

Shima: Y Neko le maquillo la cara (se rie)

Yo (me rio): Exacto! jajajaja

Rin: Callate, ademas me prometiste borrarme esto de la cara

Yo: Si, pero cuando lleguemos a casa lo hago xD

Izumo (bromea): No! dejalo asi que se ve mas "Lindo" jajajaja

Yo no le hice caso y volví a sentarme en mi lugar.

* * *

Bueno, al final decidí dejar esto como un One-Shot porque no tengo ganas de escribir u_u gomene

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews :')

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
